


Causam

by Rainovia



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Eugene is alive, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of Death of Minor Characters, Multi, Pray I can do this, There will be a lot of cases, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainovia/pseuds/Rainovia
Summary: A mysterious figure, unsolved mysteries, deadly cases. Murders, suicides, rape and other horrors, some ghosts from the past come back quite literally. Will Mai and the gang be able to solve them? Will all of our favorite ships finally be able to live their lives like normal people? The answer to that is no. The gang has to go through their toughest cases yet. You and I have to deal with this god awful summary.





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this awful summary it was bs! Hopefully this will be better.

 

_**May** **23rd** , **2019** _

 

The rain pours on this quiet morning, footsteps are barely heard as a figure approaches a tombstone. The figure cloaked in black touches the ground with their dainty hand. The earth under that hand cracks open like a small earthquake and a coffin rises out of the ground. The cloaked figure approaches the coffin and opens it to see a slightly decomposed body that has been there for years. They then gently take their hand and touch the obviously masculine face. With a smile the body begins to heal back to that of how it should be along with the organs and brain itself.

 

The corpse looks more alive and once the soul returns to the body, the once corpse is alive and breathing. The cloaked figure lifts up his body and carries him to a mansion. Gently laying his body on the ground in front of the mansion and ringing the bell on the gate. The figure then leaves the man laying there as his body seems to age the years he had been dead and the cloaked figure quickly rushes away but looks back to see a man identical the one they had brought back from the dead stare in shock as an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes starts to cry as she holds him close to her chest. A small smile appears on their lips as they continue to run.

 

* * *

 

A beautiful woman with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes sighs as she collapses on the sofa in her and her adopted brothers apartment. The man with black hair and dark almost black eyes looks up at her and he says, “Mai you’ve been staring into space for the last 10 seconds. I expect you to grow a second head at this point,” the remark makes the younger woman look up and snort.

 

“Osamu, I swear. I will not tolerate any jokes right now when we just had to fix up this entire apartment for us to live in. We have classes tomorrow, considering how many classes we both have,” she says. The one labeled as Osamu adjusts his glasses. “Well Mai we do have to kind of let loose before a stressful time tomorrow,” he says with a smile.

 

“Well I know you’re not staying in our apartment tonight, you’ll probably go off and have a threesome or something, get drunk on the side and I won’t be seeing you until tomorrow morning,” she remarks with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You know me too well, Mai-chan,” he says sweetly with a smirk.

 

She yawns and stretches. “Well good luck with your hangover tomorrow,” she says as she lays down on her side.

 

The older male stands up and walks over to the door and grabs his coat before he leaves. “See you in the morning: I should be back by 6 and my classes don’t start until the afternoon for Computer Science class, at 3, my Law class at 5, then lastly is Parapsychology at 7, which I will see you there,” he says.

 

“I know we are taking all the same classes, goofball,” she says softly with a fond smile. “Bye bye and have fun tonight,” she waves him away.

 

“Yeah yeah, goodnight!” He exclaims as he runs off.

 

Now all to herself Mai opens a book and starts to read. Eventually when she gets bored she stands up and takes a shower and thinks about everything that has happened.

 

 _It has been two years since Oliver left, it feels just like yesterday._ She thinks as she washes her hair. _Now I happen to be his student and I don’t think he’ll notice me. I was just another girl to confess after all. It took me so long to figure out that I really did love him too._ She thinks as she steps out of the shower.

 

She puts on her pajamas and eats dinner with a fork instead of chopsticks like she usually does. She eats the chicken and vegetables carefully. After she finishes with her meal she makes popcorn and sits and watches a movie before she brushes her teeth and goes to her bedroom. She lays down on her bed and thinks about her day, closing her eyes she falls asleep to the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Mai Taniyama wakes up to a shout in her ear. “Get your ass up, Mai!” She hears Osa’s voice as she likes to call him sometimes as a cute nickname.

 

“I’m up! I’m up! Stop shouting you idiot!” She then grabs a pillows and continuously hits his head after she sits up.

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Mai hears Osa say as he jumps away from her hits. “That hurts, Mai-chan!”

 

“Of course it hurts I want it to!” She yells as she jumps out of bed and chases him around the apartment with her pillow.

 

Eventually the siblings calm down and end up draped over one another in exhaustion. Then Osamu sits up and Mai has to then because she’s draped over his back.

 

“So, how was last night?” Mai asks Osa.

 

“Oh I met a couple,  boyfriend and girlfriend and I asked them if they wanted to have a threesome. I don’t think they’ll remember last night though,” Osamu says with a grin.

 

“Please don’t tell me in graphic details about your night last night,” Mai says in desperation. However Osamu just grins slyly and tells in excruciating details about his sex life.

 

“I could have gone my entire life without hearing that you gave that man a blow job,” Mai says in exasperation.

 

“You told me that I couldn’t though...so obviously you wanted to hear,” Osamu says jokingly.

 

“Anyway, we should have breakfast and I wouldn’t mind going shopping,” Mai says softly as she stands up and takes out the eggs and bacon and turns on the stove. She starts to cook up the eggs and bacon and makes tea well she does that. Taking out two plates and setting them on the island table.

 

Osamu is looking at his phone when he suddenly asks, “Mai can we get a kitten or a puppy or possibly both!” He says so excitedly that it scares Mai who nearly drops the bacon that she’s putting on the plate.

 

“Osa, you know that we can’t take care of a dog at this moment…” Mai says but it’s easy to tell she really wants a puppy too.

 

“But Mai…” Osa says. “No but’s Osamu Yasuhara!” Mai yells as she sets down the cups filled to the brim with tea. Then she grabs the silverware and hands the fork to Osa as he sits down with a pout.

 

Once the two siblings finish eating Osamu is dragged out the door by Mai. Who brings him to the nearest mall. Once they arrive Osamu goes around flirting with girls and boys alike who both seem to kindly share the same interest in him. “Osa, I told you not to use that unless necessary,” she say softly glaring at him. “Oh but Mai I’m preparing for Oliver!” Mai bristles and slaps his waving dramatic arm. “I’ve had a crush on him for two years don’t ruin it!” She yells under her breath.

 

“I’d never dream of it, Mai-chan,” he says in Japanese unlike their conversing back and forth in English for the last two days. Mai facepalms and just keeps walking. They leave with so many bags and Mai sighs as the walk back to their apartment. They both collapse as they arrive and suddenly Mai gets a phone call.

 

Mai answers only to have Ayako say that she just found out she was 5 weeks pregnant and she nearly drops the phone and she squeals jumping around. “Oh my goodness I can’t believe this! I’m going to have a new sibling!” She yells happily. Osamu’s head turns so quickly he almost gives himself whiplash. “We’re having siblings!” He nearly tackles Mai to the ground in a hug as he jumps around with her.

 

Ayako ends up hanging up when they don’t even acknowledge her for 5 minutes in their excitement.  “I can’t believe this!” She yells happily as she is still hugging Osamu jumping around in joy. They end up starting up music on the speakers and dancing around together in excitement. They both end up dancing themselves into exhaustion which takes an hour in total, also drinking a few glasses of champagne before they just relax on the couch after their excitement has died down. Osamu is fanning himself with a metal fan as he sits casually on the couch and takes out his laptop. “Mai, you should try to do a tarot card reading for Ayako’s future,” he says with enthusiasm in his voice. “Fine, fine,” she says taking out here tarot deck. She shuffles it up with skill.

 

She carefully sets down 13 cards. One in the middle and the others on the outside. Each card is supposed to symbolize the future. The one in the center is the present well the rest are the future months. She hopes this will work as she’s only done readings when across from another. She closes her eyes and she pictures Ayako and her future which she also did well choosing the cards.

 

Without looking she flips over each and every card. She then opens her eyes and Osamu hands her a paper and a pen to write down which each card could mean.

 

The first card in the middle is the Four of Wands, which most likely means that she is celebrating the baby. Well the next outside of the circle just happens to be the Queen of Wands, which most likely means she will be determined in this first month. The next is the Nine of Swords reversed, which means that she will probably be feeling hope that everything will turn out okay.

 

The next card is Seven of Hearts reversed, which then she’ll be around 4 months in and it would be expectable she’d be rethinking her approach on the pregnancy. The next is the Two of Pentacles, which probably means she is balancing her decisions when it comes to her pregnancy. Ten of Cups, which usually means happiness or dreams coming true, so Mai is more or less undecided with this part of the reading. King of Cups reversed, probably means she’ll just be in a bad mood, nothing unusual there, it’s Ayako. Eight of Wands reversed, ironic for the last month of her pregnancy, meaning she will probably be waiting for the baby to be born.

 

The next card is the Empress of the Major Arcana, meaning she will be beginning her journey of motherhood. The next is the World of the Major Arcana, meaning completion and fulfillment. Well the last is the Seven of Wands, which means she will probably be keeping control of her new life.

 

Mai finishes writing each definition down and takes a picture to send to Ayako. “Ayako...she’ll be happy to know her new baby will be born healthy indeed. My intuition says it will be a girl,” Mai says happily.

 

“I don’t doubt that Mai, I can already imagine the look on the doctors face when Ayako says she knows it’s a girl before they even tell her,” he says jokingly. “Well no reason not to trust my intuition it is always right, right?” she asks.

 

“Of course it is,” he rolls his eyes fondly. “Shit, we should get going to our first class its 20 minutes until 3!” He exclaims before he runs out the door. “Wait for me Osamu!” She yells after him and grabs her purse before leaving, after she locks the door she can finally catch up to the taller man. Who just got into the right side of the vehicle and she rolls her eyes. “I hope I don’t die,” she says under her breath as she gets into the passenger seat on the left side. She carefully buckles her seatbelt before Osamu drives off.

 

The pair talk all the way there which is only a few miles away and they arrive to the large University, well about a block away they park the car as there are only parking places around the sides of the University and not near the entrance. They enter the University and walk to their first class which they share all the same classes. A few hours pass and they have finished their first two classes, they walk to the Parapsychology class nervously. They enter the room and try to block their faces as they walk in.

 

“Mai? Yasu?” They hear a masculine voice that is fairly deep and dripping in a proper English accent. They both look at each other and laugh nervously, before they look towards the handsome black haired professor whom is leaning against his desk.

 

“Well good afternoon, Professor,” Mai says cheerily, a smile gracing her lips. Osamu smiles slyly and says cheerfully. “Now you have to deal with us in your class, Professor Oliver Davis,” and with a wink he drags Mai up the stairs. They both sit down in chairs and set their notebooks on the table to take notes during the lecture. Eventually other students take their seats. There were quite a few students probably around 22 besides Osamu and herself.

 

“Open your Introduction to Parapsychology books, also please don’t complain because I have to teach the basics over and over again every year,” he says in an annoyed tone. He points onto the board that has a ton of writing on many different things relating to psychics.

 

“Can anyone tell me what psychometry is?” He asks and only a few students raise their hands. Two of which are Mai and Osamu. “Ms. Taniyama, answer the question then,” he says sternly.

 

“Psychometry is the ability to touch an inanimate object and be able to see the past through it, mainly relating to a personal object that someone touches often,” Mai replies in a raised voice so that he can hear her. “It is also known to be one of the categories of ESP, however it is not linked to the abilities of a psychic that can use Astral projection.

 

“Correct,” he replies as he twirls his pen in his fingers.

 

He continues to ask questions relating to different psychic abilities, eventually he stops his lecture.

 

“Turn to page 115 in your textbooks,” he says quite loudly as he goes to sit at his desk.

 

Mai and Osamu both sigh as they open their books, already knowing everything but still wanting good grades so that they can participate in the cases that the students get to attend.

 

Oliver is an awful teacher to have because after every lecture he makes his students give their notes over for grading and if they don’t put down everything they can easily fail a class.

 

“There will be a case coming up this weekend, everyone is required to attend this one unless sick or injured, before you leave today please take a contract saying that I will not be held responsible for deaths or injuries during said case,” Oliver says casually. The pair of adopted siblings look at one another and smile wickedly.

 

Once she finishes reading 30 pages and taking the notes for those pages she walks down with nearly 20 pages of notes already and hands her notebook specifically for this course to Oliver’s hand. She then grabs the contract quickly and says quietly. “Back to making tea for you again, I can only assume, have a goodnight,” he merily nods with a smirk gracing his lips.

 

About 30 seconds after leaving the class for Osamu to leave as well. They sit down and fill out the paper for the case quickly and wait about 10 minutes before the other students leave. They then both sneak in and set them on the desk along with a confetti bomb on the desk as Oliver was looking at the board and they quickly sneak out. They both giggle as they hear Oliver’s shouts.

 

Both of them head home and that night Mai looks up at the ceiling a smile gracing her lips as she falls asleep.

That night she dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They journey to Stuttgart, Germany for their case!

_ May 26th, 2019 _

 

Rain falls from the sky as a beautiful brown hair woman walks along the sidewalk probably to cheerful for the gloomy weather. Mai twirls around with her umbrella as she enjoys the rain. She then enters a large building. Probably 20 stories tall but very long. Mai puts her umbrella down and stores it back into her purse she has at her side. Osamu is running late so she arrived before him. Either way her ex-boss asked to speak with her before anyone else arrived.

 

Osamu had done something very classic of him. “I won’t interrupt you two love birds,” he had said with a sly smile.

 

She may or may not have punched him in the face.

 

She totally punched him in the face. It had happened and now she’s making tea for Naru before she goes to his office. He had actually texted her his office number; she still doesn’t know how he got her number though. But it’s Naru so she can only assume Lin had told him. Or the lovely Madoka, they have been keeping in touch with each other sense Naru left back for England.

 

She walks through halls and up stairs and up more stairs. Before she arrives to office number 345. She then knocks first and hears a deep masculine voice say very casually a “come in.”

 

Opening the door she walks over and sets the Earl Gray tea on his desk.

 

“Naru, you have bags under your eyes so black that your clothes would look white next to them,” she says as she stares at the dark circles under his eyes.

 

Naru actually chuckles. Chuckles. The first time ever she’s ever heard anything like that come out of his mouth. “I know, Mai, my mom said something similar this morning,” he says with a gentle roll of his eyes.

 

“Well you need sleep it’s quite obvious. Take a few hours to sleep once we are on the plane to Germany. This shall be a very fun trip,” she says excitedly. “Fine,” she hears a resigned sigh from Naru.

 

“Now what do you want to talk about?” She asks curiously.

 

“It’s about Gene...he was found alive outside of our house on Thursday,” he says softly looking out the window as he leans on his desk and takes a comforting sip of tea.

 

Her eyes go so wide shocked.  “Really? He’s alive?” Oliver’s head whips toward her with a glare on his face.

 

“Yes, he’s in a coma currently but the doctors expect him to be awake sometime during our trip to Germany,” he says. “So that is why he’s coming with us though in an unconscious form. I was wondering if you could ask Ayako to come onto the case,” he says looking at her expectantly.

 

“Well she found out she was pregnant...but I guess I could ask if she’d be willing to take on a case. However because of her condition she won’t be able to be of much more help. However with Bou-san..he will totally have to come with her and he can help a lot,” she says slyly with happiness in her voice.

 

She then hugs Naru and makes him lean down and she gives him a peck on the cheek before running off happily down the hall. To make her call in peace of course. Not because she’s embarrassed...nope...not at all.

 

Oliver puts a pale hand to his cheek and smirks. Then he looks over at his mother who had just walked in on the exchange who is smiling slyly and he rolls his eyes.

* * *

 

Exactly 10 hours later most of the Parapsychology class is on a private jet to Stuttgart, Germany. It is exactly 8 o’clock at night, Mai however is standing up after about a half hour of being on the plane. She goes to the back and opens to hear the beeping of a heart monitor, she then sees Gene laying on his beck in a hospital gown and she looks at him. She rolls her eyes fondly she then turns toward the door again to walk out when Oliver walks in. He simply leans on the door and looks at her.

 

She can tell that there is some pain in his eyes in very hidden depths. However she just grabs his hand with a smile and pulls him back to their chairs. Letting go of his hand before they get close to the students.

 

She ends up sitting next to him now, which was a bad idea considering Osamu is now ‘secretly’ as he would claim. Snapping pictures.

 

Mai sighs irritated. “Osamu, you’re lucky that I love you…” she says only loud enough for him and Naru to hear.

 

The latter rolls his eyes at the former. “We aren’t going to arrive until 2 in the morning. I’d suggest to get some rest in. We will be staying at the Park Inn by Radisson hotel,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

There’s ‘yes’s’ and agreeing hums and the sound of about 20 people turning around and getting comfy in their seats.

 

“How did you get such an obedient class?” Mai questions teasingly.

 

“Well I’m what a lot of my student’s call an ‘arsehole’ you’re my student now to so I expect you to treat me how I should be treated,” he says giving a unamused look to Mai. “Not like you will treat me any differently because you treated me with disrespect even when I was your boss, can’t change much now that I’m your teacher,” he adds almost teasingly but his voice still sounds unamused.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how it is you can say things that are so terribly funny,” Osamu starts. “And can still sound cold,” he says in a very amused tone completely opposite of the former.

 

Mai starts to laugh and there are annoyed sounds that are heard from the people trying to sleep.

 

“Mai, Yasu no one finds you funny,” Oliver says quite coldly but there is a hint of amusement in his eyes.

 

Mai just rolls her eyes fondly before she relaxes in her chair and turns her body to face Naru before she falls asleep.

* * *

_ May 27th, 2019 _

_ 1:57 a.m. Stuttgart, Germany _

 

“Mai, if you don’t wake up now..I will fail you,” a monotone voice breaks through her dreams.

 

Mai shifts in her seat in her sleep. Then her eyes snap open as she realizes what he had just said. “Fail me?!” She yells as she practically jumps out of her seat.

 

“Yes,” he says. “Now sit down the plane is about to land,” she hears her current professor and ex-boss say.

 

Mai sits down carefully trying not to make more a fool of herself after her outburst. She buckled her lap belt as soon as the light comes on.

 

It takes Naru yelling at everyone for 10 minutes straight to get everyone of the private jet. He yells about how ‘his family didn’t spend 70 million pounds on a plane just to have people sitting around on it.’

 

Lin and Madoka had also come along and apparently John and Masako are going with Ayako and Monk. So it’s basically going to be a SPR reunion.

 

Gene’s body is transported off the plane once all the other students are on a bus and leaving. Osamu and Mai stay behind because they will be going in the van with Madoka and Naru.

 

“Mai if you take a second longer I swear I will fail you,” she hears Naru say and she practically jumps into the car and solutes saying she’s ready to go.

 

“If I knew all it took to make you do anything faster was to make Naru threaten you. Oh, I would have do that like forever ago,” she hears Osa say teasingly.

 

“Oh, Mai get out of the bathtub quicker or else I’ll call Naru,” he says in an even more teasing tone. “Or maybe I could just threaten to send pictures of you naked,” he says.

 

“Osamu Yasuhara,” she hears Madoka say. “I will kill you if you even so much as took pictures of precious Mai unclothed. Unless you so send me the pictures too! I could use them as blackmail!” She sing songs.

 

Mai just facepalms.

 

“Oh, I have some really good ones even some from when she was a baby. Sweet little tiny Mai. I also have one from just like last week too I took a snap when she was dressing through a crack,” he keeps going on but no one realizes the cold temperatures until. It probably dropped to -1 Celsius.

 

Everyone is practically frozen in place and Osamu doesn’t move an inch. He just has his mouth half open and his eyes are wide.

 

“I’ll just shut up now,” Osamu says. Well Lin just gives him a glare in his drivers seat through the mirror.

 

“Good going Osamu, you almost got Naru to kill us in a car crash,” Mai says unamused.

 

“Anyway,” Osamu says immediately trying to brighten the mood. “Can I play some music on your speakers?” He asks cheerfully holding his phone up.

 

“As much as I love listening to music well in a car, Osa,” she starts. “I don’t have a death wish,” she finishes sadly.

 

“Fine,” a monotone voice says from behind them as Madoka is in the passenger seat well Oliver is sitting in the way back just behind Osamu.

 

Osamu smirks like he’s a cat that just got cream and he plugs his phone into the vans speakers.

 

Of all the songs he chose first to play.

 

It was ‘All Falls Down’ by Alan Walker. Which happens to be one of the most relatable songs Mai has ever heard.

 

Despite the fact she’s a tad embarrassed about her favorite song being played she sings along. Madoka giggles from time to time at the lyrics, and she taps her foot to the beat and Osamu who in his own right is an amazing singer hums along. Even Lin smirks in the mirror as he looks back at us through it.  Eventually the song is over but by the time it is they have arrived at the hotel they will be staying at. Which is just a few minutes away from the mansion for their case.

 

She wonders what the case will be like she’ll probably find out tonight in her dreams, but right now there are more important things to think about.

 

Apparently she is sharing a room with Ayako, and Masako who are staying at the hotel tonight and they both arrive in a huff Ayako puts her bags down.

 

“What a long trip just to watch over someone that should be dead right now,” she says as she collapses. Masako just smiles and rubs Ayako’s back comfortingly. “It looks like we will all be together as a team again this will be a very exciting case and maybe we’ll be back at cases just our group again,” she says as she looks at Mai hopefully.

 

“I hope so too, I wouldn’t have it any differently,” she says happily as she brings Masako into a hug and the other girl blushes at Mai’s antics. Each of them take turns to take showers.

 

Madoka then practically bounces into their bedroom. “It’s girls night tonight and I intend to what I can with all of you because we’re doing this appropriately!” She yells as she drags them all down to the spa. Once they are all pampered up for the night they all settle down Ayako and Mai snuggle up together well Masako and Madoka stay together.

 

Madoka could have stayed with Lin but she insisted they do things like old times. All the boys are rooming together and they can’t imagine how cramped it must be in their room. Even Osamu was allowed to as long as he kept his hands to himself.

 

It’s no secret that Osamu has a high sex drive. However he said he wouldn’t even think about it because Lin is married and so is Monk, well John is dating Masako. Naru well...no one knows with that one but it’s best not to mess with someone like him.

 

Mai tucks herself into bed besides her adoptive mother and slowly closes her eyes. She falls asleep only to dream about the coming case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this work so far! i appreciate feedback! I love to see reviews! I want to know all of your opinions on this thing I would love to add into this work. It's kind of a rough draft of what I would like to add!
> 
> The universe wished for more. With that wish it created two gods. A male god of death. And the female goddess of life. The two gods over time created the stars. The moon, sun and earth. And several other galaxies. Life then had created dinosaurs despite Death's protests. "They will wish for only bloodshed," he had said. But Life had went through with her plan. After the dinosaurs started to kill on another he had laughed loudly and turned to Life. "I had told you that they would wish for bloodshed," he had said. Over time Life had gotten another idea the creation of humans. This time however she had asked for Death's help and together they created the human race. However seeing the humans love one another had made Death envious. He had wished for that love with Life. But he had also longed for another thing. Familial love. He had asked Life to create another god from his soul and she had made an identical twin for him. However it took many years for Death's soul to heal. He became much more cold and bitter for many years. Well his twin was filled with life and love. Gods begin to be born from the power of the humans emotions and minds.
> 
> Also I thought "All Falls Down" fits Naru's and Mai's relationship so much! Also current ages for characters:
> 
> Oliver and Eugene: 19 turning 20 in September.
> 
> Osamu: Just turned 20 in March.
> 
> Mai: Will be turning 19 in July!
> 
> John Brown: 23
> 
> Monk: 27
> 
> Ayako: 25
> 
> Masako: 19 in July
> 
> Madoka Lin: 27
> 
> Koujo Lin: 29
> 
> I dont know what Luella and Martins ages are if anyone knows share please! Also if anyone thinks ages are different tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Should Yasu come home with a kitten or a puppy? I also would need names for this so called pet and baby names for Ayako and Monk’s little girl!


End file.
